Chaude Shower(hot tongue)
by SeutiraengJinbil Kkum
Summary: Jin voulait prendre une douche avec Devil Jin pour resserrer les liens ? et bien,il va en avoir une très chaude.


Jin:Oui a plus tard !  
>En revenant d'une sortie,Devil Jin aperçut une fille d'environ 8 ans sortir de leur appartement.<br>Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda partir avec une moue surprise puis regarda Jin.

Jin sourit à Devil Jin:

C'est notre nouvelle petite voisine,elle est mexicaine.  
>Devil Jin entra sans un bonjour:<p>

Je m'en fous,que faisait-elle ici ?  
>Jin ferma la porte:<p>

Elle ne me lache plus Dev !

elle veut tout le temps jouer avec moi !

Jin:Je dois aller nourir le chat maintenant.  
>Devil:Un chat ? quel chat ?<br>Jin alla chercher le chaton et le lui montra:

Celui-là!  
>il était mort de faim,<p>

et la fille et moi l'avons nourri.

Le chat vit les yeux de Devil Jin qui le regardait fixement.  
>Il eut peur et s'échappa des bras de Jin.<br>Jin s'exclama:

Oh voilà !

tu lui a fais peur avec tes gros yeux !

Devil Jin posa ses affaires:

Je ne veux pas d'un chat à la maison Jin.  
>Jin fit une moue:<p>

Mais il est mignon,non ?  
>Devil Jin se mordit les lèvres en pensant:<p>

C'est toi qui est mignon...

Jin avant de partir à la recherche du chaton montra le café à Devil Jin:  
>Il y a du café et du thé pour toi !<br>Devil Jin voulut le retenir mais Jin parti aussi vite qu'une fusée.

Le chat était actuellement près de la baignoire,

Jin le trouva après quelques temps:  
>Ah c'est là que tu te cachais !<p>

je t'assure que Devil n'est pas méchant au fond,

c'est mon ami !  
>Le chat aperçut une ombre avec des ailes près de la porte,<p>

il se rapprochait...

Jin remarqua que le chaton devenait paniqué,

tous ses poils se hérissèrent.  
>Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna en direction du regard du chat,<p>

il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui.  
>Devil Jin était juste derrière lui.<p>

Jin sursauta de peur et le chat s'échappa une nouvelle fois:  
>Putain Devil !<p>

tu m'as foutu une de ces frousses !

Jin voulut ricaner mais Devil Jin lui était très sérieux.  
>Il le regardait avec des yeux de dévoreur.<br>Jin déglutit,

s'attendant au pire comme toujours.  
>Il tenta doucement:<p>

Tu as bu ton café ?

comment s'est passé ton entretien ?

Devil Jin lui ordonna subitement:  
>Va dans la douche immédiatement Jin.<br>Jin écarquilla les yeux:

Quoi ?

Le diable sourit et commença à se déshabiller:  
>Tu voulais prendre une douche avec moi,non ?<br>Tu me l'a promis Jin.

ça fait 3 jours maintenant.

Jin se releva:

Mais...pourquoi maintenant ?  
>Tu n'as pas envie de faire autre chose ?<br>Devil Jin commença à déshabiller Jin à son tour:  
>Tu es sale Jin,<p>

tu as joué avec ce chat et cette enfant trop longtemps,je le sens..

Le diable ne prit meme pas la peine de le sentir plus précisèment.  
>C'était juste pour abaisser Jin une nouvelle fois.<br>Jin marmona en finissant de se déshabiller:

Oh je vois...  
>Tu voudrais que je n'ai que ton odeur,pas vrai ?<p>

Devil Jin sourit et le poussa dans la cabine pour l'enfermer seul dans la douche.  
>Jin avait horreur d'etre enfermé dans des endroits étroits seul,<p>

il était claustrophobe.  
>Le diable Jin le savait parfaitement.<br>Jin prit de panique,ne le comprit pas.

Il claqua violemment sur la porte de la douche pour que Devil lui ouvre.

Ne voulait-il pas prendre une douche avec lui ?  
>Jin cria:Ouvre moi !<p>

pourquoi tu m'enfermes là-dedans ?  
>Devil Jin bloqua la poignet de la porte:<p>

Fais quelque chose pour moi dans cette cabine d'abord.  
>Je te récompenserai...<p>

Jin fronça les sourcils:

Quelque..chose ?  
>Il tourna la tete de tous les cotés pour trouver une idée.<br>Il ne voulait absolument pas rester seul là-dedans une minute de plus,

alors il décida d'imiter un chat.

Jin lécha à grand coup de langue la paroi transparente de la porte,

en essayant de regarder Devil avec le moins de peur possible,délicieusement.  
>ça allait peut-etre marcher ?<br>Le diable frissona à cette langue.

Pari gagné,

il ne pouvait pas resister à ça et à ce regard pervers mais paniqué en meme temps.  
>Il ouvrit subitement la porte de la douche,faisant reculé Jin.<p>

Jin fut énormément soulagé,

il lui sauta au cou:  
>Merci !<br>Devil eut un raté,

mais retrouva vite sa face noire,

il voulait jouer avec Jin.  
>C'était un combattant démoniaque.<p>

Il prit le savon et en versa une grande quantité sur ses mains.

Jin alluma l'eau chaude,enfer cette douche allait etre brulante.  
>Il se mordit les lèvres en voyant Devil Jin à genoux,examinant son corps de bas en haut.<br>Devil sourit puis prit l'éponge:

Bon tu sais quoi Jin ?

je vais te frotter,te frotter et encore te frotter pour que ces odeurs que je n'aime pas disparaissent.  
>Jin voulant un peu plus pour une douche commune,tenta:<p>

Et c'est tout ?

Le diable sourit et commença à laver une des jambes de Jin en frottant l'éponge sur sa peau comme un barbare.  
>Jin ferma les yeux,pourquoi était-il si rude ?<br>Devil Jin frotta et ajouta du savon,frotta et rajouta encore plus de savon.  
>L'éponge n'était plus douce du tout,Jin commençait à avoir des marques rouges.<p>

Jin:Il ne restera plus beaucoup de gel douche avec tout ce que tu mets rien que pour une jambe...  
>Devil remonta sa main doucement le long de sa jambe,<p>

étalant la mousse partout.  
>Jin frissonna.<p>

Peut etre que Devil Jin était violent avec le savon et l'éponge,

mais ses mains étaient affreusement douces avec toute cette mousse.

Devil prit le jet d'eau et rinça sa jambe droite.  
>La peau de Jin était brillante,mais rouge feu.<br>Le diable l'embrassa et passa sa langue dessus:

Hmm comme ça..c'est bon,c'est propre.  
>Jin remarqua que le diable semblait au paradis.<p>

Il avait passé 5 minutes sur une jambe,n'avait meme pas encore fait la cuisse.

Jin sourit et toucha la peau de sa jambe astiqué"soigneusement"par Devil Jin lui meme.  
>Jin:Ce..rouge ces marques tu aimes ?<p>

moi ça pique affreusement.  
>Devil Jin sourit et remonta à son visage:<p>

Tu as vu pire,ça va partir si tu l'hydrates bien.  
>Voudrais-tu que je te fasses le meme traitement avec l'autre jambe ?<p>

Jin ne voulait pas de ça.

Enfer ce n'était pas du tout son délire de se faire désincruster.  
>Il secoua négativement la tete mais rassura Devil:<p>

Je..j'aime tes mains douces et chaudes...  
>et grace à toi je sens bon..<br>Devil Jin sourit à nouveau et embrassa doucement Jin:

Tu veux gouter autre chose de chaud ?

Jin ne résista pas.

Toute cette vapeur,plus le corps de Devil Jin contre lui..

c'était paradisiaque:  
>Oui fais-moi gouter à autre chose.<br>Devil Jin ne quitta pas son sourire sale et retourna Jin dos à lui.  
>Qu'allait-il lui faire ?<p>

Jin commençait à avoir le souffle coupé.

La dernière fois qu'un contact trop intime c'était produit,

il avait eu une fièvre démoniaque.  
>Devil Jin se baissa de nouveau à genoux,<p>

il fit de nouveau moussé ses doigts.  
>Jin se mordit les lèvres,<p>

il sentait son souffle près de son bassin:

Dieu Devil Jin...  
>Le diable inséra doucement l'eau savoneuse dans l'entrée de Jin avec son long doigt acéré.<p>

Jin s'arqua et se leva de quelques centimètres.  
>La douleur était là,<p>

mais le liquide dégoulinant de savon adoucissait le tout horriblement.  
>Devil vit que Jin était aux anges,<p>

enfer plus il enfonçait son doigt,

plus Jin se levait et arquait la tete de plaisir.

Il frotta constamment la prostate de Jin en faisant de long va et vients glissants.  
>Le bruit érotique se faisait entendre.<p>

Jin s'accrochait du mieux qu'il pouvait au mur de la douche,

quitte à avoir les ongles en sang.  
>Il se pourrait meme que son entrée saigne avec tous les grattements de Devil Jin sur sa chair sensible.<p>

Devil Jin aperçut Jin qui commençait à trembler violemment,

il poussait non stop son bassin d'avant  
>en arrière sur sa main.<p>

L'orgasme était là,il allait arriver si il continuait.  
>Le diable retira subitement son doigt sous la plus grande souffrance de Jin qui s'était habitué.<br>Il parla difficilement:

Pour...pourquoi ?

Devil Jin:Tu vas sentir quelque chose d'encore plus chaud que mon doigt,baisse l'eau.  
>Jin avança sa main tremblante et baissa la température.<br>C'était le signal,

Devil Jin enfonça directement sa langue,dans son entrée maintenant bien écartée.  
>Jin cria du surprise.<p>

Cette langue..elle était affreusement chaude,

plus que la normale.

Devil Jin avança sa main vers l'entrejambe de Jin mais le japonais l'arrêta,

ne voulant que sentir sa langue.  
>Il haleta:Sers toi que de ça...<p>

je ne veux pas d'une branlette Dev.

Ta langue est si bonne...  
>Devil Jin sourit et respecta son choix sale,<p>

le faisant jouir après quelques minutes.

Il sortit enfin sa langue,

enfer il n'avait fait que ça pendant dix minutes sous les gémissements et cris de Jin.  
>Il était bon de l'intérieur certes mais le diable avait la langue terriblement sèche à présent.<br>Il retourna Jin face à lui:

Tu me dois quelque chose Jin.

Jin rougit et ouvrit sa bouche pour prendre de l'eau et l'hydrater.  
>Il avait versé des quantités de salive impressionantes pendant ce long lavement et il fallait maintenant rafraichir ce pauvre diable.<br>Jin lui prit la tete pour un baiser très frais.  
>Devil Jin gémit de plaisir et pensa en suçant sur sa langue:<p>

So fresh...

Fin !

Ce n'était pas du tout la fin de base,

mais si j'avais fais comme j'avais pensé au départ cela aurait été impossible à écrire et trop long.  
>Je peux bien imaginer des scènes chaudes entre eux,je les vois parfaitement,j'entends leurs voix traduites en français,etc...<br>mais je suis incapable de retranscire ça en récit,

c'est impossible donc je change pour faire plus court.  
>C'est dommage parce que j'ai de très bonnes idées dans ma tete.<p> 


End file.
